


Bruises on your Thighs (Like my Fingerprints)

by DoreyG



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex kisses like a punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises on your Thighs (Like my Fingerprints)

Lex kisses like a punch.

He never thought that anybody could kiss like a punch before, he’d only ever kissed sweet girls with lips like caresses and eyes like summer, but there’s no other way to describe it. The aftermath of Lex’s mouth _aches_ , the press of his lips leaves bruises surer than the monsters that he faces every day and-

He can’t stop.

Can’t stop wanting it, can’t stop seeking it, can’t _stop_. He knows this isn’t healthy, he knows that he should go back to those sweet girls with their soft mouths, he _knows_. This will kill him, as surely as Kryptonite to the vein, and he knows and he cares and he truly does mean to just close his eyes and turn away-

But.

He also knows the press of Lex’s mouth, hard enough that he can actually _feel_ it. He knows the brutal touch of Lex’s fingers, marking his skin with an ownership that neither of them quite understand. He knows the way Lex looks naked, the way he digs his teeth stubbornly into his lip at the twist of a wrist, the way he throws his head back when he comes, the sated smile he wears when he slips into a half-awake doze afterwards-

Lex kisses like a punch, touches like a mauling, makes love like a murder. And he never expected it, but he can hardly stop now.


End file.
